super_super_duper_logosfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Big Surprise Credits
Opening Titles * "Barney's Big Surprise" Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Sheryl Stamps-Leach, Dennis DeShazer * Supervising Producer: Jim Rowley * Producers: Sloan Coleman, Jeff Gittle * Script Writer: Stephen White * Production Director: Jake Berry · Production Alliance, Inc. * Consulting Producer: Ben Vaughn * Music Director: Joseph Phillips · Joe Phillips Productions, Inc. * Performance Director/Choreographer: Penny Wilson * Dance Captain/Cast Manager: David Voss * Cast ** Barney's Voice - Bob West ** Barney's Body - Carey Stinson/Josh Martin ** Baby Bop's Voice - Julie Johnson ** Baby Bop's Body - Lee Clark/Jennifer Romano ** BJ's Voice - Patty Wirtz ** BJ's Body - Pat O'Connell/Kyle Nelson ** Tony - Trent Gentry ** Rachel - Vanessa Lauren ** Cindy - Mallory Lineberger ** Kevin - Brandt Love ** Mother Goose - Michelle McCarel ** Old King Cole - DeWayne Hambrick ** Professor Tinkerputt - Barry Pearl ** Dancers - Camille Pritchett, Heather Brown, Jay Benson ** Additional Player - Seth "Humpty" Goldstein * Business Tour Manager/Accountant: Glenn R. Grabski * Unit Manager: Eleanor McIntosh * Production Manager: Harold Behrens * Production Office Manager: Laurie Berry * Public Relations Managers: Christine Finnegan, Michelle McCarel * Marketing & Promotions: Anne Groben * Tour Coordinator: Lynn Corzine * Tour Secretary: Shirley Bradshaw * Head Carpenter: Mo Hale * Prop Master: Frank Goodman * Carpenters: Rich Barr, Heather Rogan * Rigger: Frederick Breitfeider * Sound Engineer: Willie O'Brien * Sound Technician: Marc Bogdan * Lighting Director: Cathie Berbena-Lloyd * Lighting Technician: Alex Skowron * Wardrobe/Costume Manager: Lyle Huchton * Costume Wranglers: Lori Zbranek, Merrianne Maden, Mimi Sullivan * Costume Technician: Shauni Mast * Child Supervisor: Sherry Gentry * Make-Up: Nancy Gray * Merchandiser: Gerry Gardner * Truck Drivers: Mickey Lloyd, Steve Rohifs, Bob Herder, James Moreau, George Draper * Bus Drivers: Randy Jacobs, Frank Bush, Mike Carey * Tour Promoter: Tourven, Inc. · Frank Roach * Set Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Costume Designer: Lisa Albertson * Art Director: Derek R. Hill * Set Decorator: Aggie Davis-Brooks * Set Dresser: Tim Thomaston * Special Effects: Dave Cobb * Recording Studio: Dallas Sound Lab * Original Music: Tony Peugh, Joseph Phillips * Assistant Music Director: Elizabeth A. Ashbrook * Music/Dialogue Editor: Patrick N. Sellers * Music Arrangements: Joseph Phillips, Peter J. Lehman, Glenn W. Longacre * Sound Effects Editor: Clint DeBoer * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Production Assistant: Barry W.J. Robb * Technical: Assistant Travis C. Meck * Travel Agent: Traveltech, Inc. · Meg Joseph * Sound Company: DB Production Group · Harry Witz, Barry Dane * Lighting Companies: Concert Production Lighting, Inc. · Wayne Boehning, Vari-Lite, Inc. * Trucking Company: Upstaging, Inc. · Brian Higgins * Bus Company: Senator Coaches, Inc. · John Aikin * Set Construction: Tait Towers · James "Winky" Fairorth, Variety Scenic · John Prisco * Barney Mobile: Magiccraft Design and Fabrications Group · David Mendoza * Inflatable Balloon/Birthday Cake: Landmark Creations International · Thomas Meacham * Merchandise: Polygram Merchandising, Inc. · Tom Bennett, Alan Rebhun * Confetti: Artistry in Motion · Deana Sterr, Flutter Works · Steve Krauss * Passes: Perri Entertainment · Stephanie Nikolaisen * Itineraries: Smart Art · Lon Porter * Children's Tutoring: On Location Education · Vincent Tran, Teacher * Legal Services: Thomas R. Greenwood, E.S.Q. * For High Five Entertainment ** Director: Clark Santee ** Producers: Martin Fischer, Rob Cowlyn ** Associate Producer: Cynthia Biedermann ** Production Designer: Dean Tschetter ** Art Director: Gregg Home Deko ** Lighting: Bob Peterson ** Stage Manager: Michael Goodman ** Recording/Mix Engineer: Tom Davis ** Assistant Director: David Rumsey ** Supervising Editor: Andreas Kouris ** Editors: Brett Bernanek, Margaret Comeaux, Julie Enlow, Randall Stuart ** Assistant Editors: Lisa L. Henze, Rich Evans ** Camera Operators: Mike Breece, Mike Coker, Freddie Fredericks, Ed Fussell, Candy Gonzales, Jack Lawrence, Vince Spoelker, Jim Wells ** Technical Director: Chuck Reilly ** Production Manager: Chris Simonsen ** Production Coordinator: Marilyn Whetstone ** Post Production Coordinator: Edie Hoback ** Key PA: Rex Robinson ** Production Accountant: Jeff Alton ** Video Engineer: Tom Tcimpidis ** Mobile Unit Engineer: Nick Tejero ** Video Maintenance: Lynn Hatker ** Tape Operator: Bill Lance ** Lighting Technicians: David Convertino, Mike Shucher, Martin Thomas ** Vari-Lite Operator: Jim Fitzpatrick ** Vari-Lite Technicians: Chris Coffee, Michael Rinehart ** Gaffer: Joe Gordon ** Key Grip: Danny Whetstone ** Cammate Grips: Rob Bargnesi, Steve Gartner ** Dolly Grip: Bob Bridgewater ** Lead Scenic Carpenter: Mark Carroll ** Scenic Carpenters: Patrick Carroll, Phil Carroll ** Art Assistant: Rob Sawyer ** Key Utilities: Bryon Harris, Joe Foster ** Audio Assistant: Scott Hoffman ** RF Technician: Kevin Sanford ** Production Assistants: Robert Ballowe, Sean Wilkins, Erskine Dees, Rick Jones, Willie Masseyk ** Post Production: Music City Digital ** Audio Sweetening: Seismic Sound * Special Thanks to: Travel Stars · Pam Keller, Light & Sound Design · John Orchard, Vari-Lite, Inc. · Loren Haas * Taped on location at the Lawrence Joel Veterans Memorial Coliseum in Winston-Salem, North Carolina Produced by High Five Entertainment and The Lyons Group * Opening Title Animation by: Reel FX Creative Studios * "Happy Birthday" Written by Mildred J. Hill and Patty S. Hill · © 1935 Summy-Birchard Music · A Division of Summy Birchard Inc. (ASCAP) All Rights Reserved ·Used by Permission * "I Love You" · Lyrics by Lee Bernstein (BMI) Melody, Traditional · © 1983 Shimbarah Music * "Tinkerputt's Song" Music and Lyrics by: Phil Parker · © 1994 Shimbaree Music (ASCAP) * Original Barney, Baby Bop and BJ Costume Designed and Fabricated by: Irene Corey Design Associates * The names and characters Barney, Baby Bop and BJ are trademarks of Lyons Partnership, L.P. Barney and BJ are Reg. U.S. Pat & Tm. Off. * Executive in Charge: Richard C. Leach * "Barney & the Backyard Gang™" and "Barney & Friends®" were originally developed by: Sheryl Leach, Kathy Parker and Dennis DeShazer * Copyright © 1998 Lyons Partnership, L.P. All Rights Reserved Category:1998 Category:Barney Home Videos